Baby Your My Disease
by rosie246
Summary: Short fic about Draco noticing Ginny..finally


Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JKRowling 

My First Fic so if you could review and let me know what you think i'd really appreciate it.. Thanks

_Baby you're my disease_

Hogwarts school of wizardry had seen more than its fair share of romance. Godric Gryffindor and Rowan Ravenclaw, Augusta and Matthew Longbottom and then much later on Alice and Frank Longbottom. There was the epic battle between Lily Evans and James Potter before they finally gave into love as all the others had and don't even get me started on the Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger situation.

However while everyone remembered and watched all these great romances they couldn't see the love blossoming between two of the most unlikely yet obvious people.

It had been going on for months now, the watching, the taunting, the nasty comments about anything that came to hand. At first it was as it always had been, the way they had been taught it should be and so no one had questioned it. However things quickly got out of hand and no one even knew it.

" Weaslette! Oi come on stop a second! HEY! SHE WEASEL!"

Ginny Weasley stopped dead in her tracks, and Draco couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. If he'd come to learn anything about her in the months they'd been attacking each other it was that the name 'she weasel' really REALLY annoyed her. The last time he'd called her it she'd slapped him and since then he'd only dared to use the name if she was a distance away, much longer than an arms length away that's for certain.

To be honest he wasn't really certain why he'd stopped her, hell he wasn't really certain why he'd been standing outside her common room for the last hour and a half. It was the thrill of their arguments he'd been trying to tell himself, they made his blood boil and yet hum at the same time. The sight of her with her hands on her hips and giving him this look that was indescribable had made him start searching her out more and more often just so that he could get her to look at him like that again. The fact that more times than not their fights had ended with her hitting him in some way just made it all the more rewarding to him.

The obsession had started when he saw her laugh. She'd been standing with that Crevetes? Connors? That kid who always had a camera, the snivelling Gryffindor and she was laughing and touching his arm. At that moment he'd wanted to cause that kid some serious harm and not using his wand which was just unthinkable he'd though as it wasn't the Malfoy way.

It had got worse from there, she always seemed to be laughing, or smiling or talking to some guy who obviously wasn't him. Now that he thought back on it he could maybe see that tormenting her wasn't the best option in this situation but he just couldn't stop himself. Anytime he saw her he had some comment about her family, how poor she was or the colour of her hair and all the time he was spitting these insults out of his mouth his head was screaming he didn't care that she was poor as he could make her rich. He loved the colour of her hair. He didn't care that Weasley was her brother, he didn't want to be kissing him!

She'd stopped him smoking cause he'd overhead her saying to Granger it was disgusting. He'd started sitting facing Gryffindor table so that he could watch her during meals. He'd changed his routes so that he could walk past her in the halls even though it made him late to nearly all his classes. Those eyes, those eyes that said so much and were so breathtakingly beautiful. The eyes that could never be brown or hazel as her eyes were something else and too special to be pinned to such a simple name. When she was around he simply couldn't think straight, she had some sort of power over him.

Even now as he stood in front of her, after making her stop in the hallway he couldn't function. They must have been standing there for at least 5 minutes now he thought and yet he still hadn't said a word. All he could think was that she was like a drug, his drug, that just made him completely useless and Malfoys were never useless.

She was speaking now, well more than speaking, she had her hands on her hips and that look in her eyes and funnily enough he couldn't hear a word she was saying but as always he had that funny feeling through his entire body. And then he got stupid, well more stupid than he'd ever been he though.

Draco strode forward even as Ginny was still berating him and kissed her. Really kissed her, so maybe he'd be her drug too.

And if you were a mind reader the only thoughts that you could hear from Draco, Ginny and Hogwarts would be..

'Finally'


End file.
